Sister, Always and Forever
by spudz
Summary: How it should have ended. "Thousands of years ago, I was always meant to be this family's sacrificial lamb when Esther gave me away to Dahlia. Even as a child, I was never meant to be part of always and forever." A play on episode 5x08 when the Original family is trapped inside the Chambre de Chasse.


A/N: We all know that because of Legacies, the direction of the finale arc did not do the story and these characters justice. Borrowing dialogue and plot from the actual episodes, here is my take on how it should have ended.

**Chapter 1: What Might Have Been**

"I don't deserve the love you've given me, brother…." Klaus said with love in his eyes.

"But I am so grateful."

"It's been a glorious ride, Niklaus…and the greatest honor." Elijah squinted back his tears as he took in the sight of his brother one last time.

They nodded to each other, as they had done so many times over the years, before tackling their next challenge, together.

And with a synchronized thrust…dust they became.

"NOOOOO!"

Freya yelled out as she threw her covers off, lunging to the foot of the bed in tears.

"Babe, what's wrong!" Keelin jumped up after her and started rubbing her back with concern.

Freya was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. She sat covered in sweat, supporting her head between her hands.

"No, no, no, this can't be."

"Babe? You're scaring me…Please talk to me."

Freya swallowed, "I had a nightmare, no a premonition…I saw what happens if we don't find another solution to the Hollow." She looked into Keelin's eyes with sorrow, "I'm going to lose the family I've worked so hard to find."

"What do you mean?" Keelin asked.

"Hope is going to try to take the Hollow back. And in order to save her, Klaus and Elijah are going to sacrifice themselves. But I'll be damned if this is how it ends. This will not be my family's legacy."

* * *

As Kol put the pieces together, he prodded, "Freya, a Chambre de Chasse of this size would be constructed from the depth of memory right. Only, there's a room here that Hope would never have known about…wiped out by a storm. But I brought you here during the 1914 Christmas party. You remember, right?

"Kol…" she started.

"Freya, what have you done?" Klaus appeared with a menacing gaze before the lights went out.

"Hope asked for my help." Freya explained.

"So you decided to lend a hand in her destruction." he said.

"The plagues are nearing their end. All it would take is one more meeting between you to end it all. Something needed to be done," she reasoned.

"Perhaps i was wrong to have faith in you. Maybe your obligations to family were infringed upon by other plans. Keelin's back isn't she…"

"Stop it!… Klaus! I have sacrificed everything for you…for Hope."

Klaus, knowing that he had crossed a line, spoke helplessly, "Freya, she's just a child."

"Her childhood ended 3 days ago when she lost her mother. And as long as that magic is inside of you, Klaus. She's as good as orphaned."

"Freya, you have to stop her," he pleaded.

"I will," Freya thought to herself before she disappeared from the Chambre de Chasse.

* * *

"FREYAAA!"

"FREYAAA!"

"Where is she? Where is Freya?" Klaus growled.

"Dad…" Hope started, but Klaus stormed from one room to the next in a fury to find her.

Barging into the attic, there she was and in the vilest of tones he spoke,

"YOU…"

"K-k-laus…" she muttered weakly.

Klaus' eyes were then filled with confusion as he took in his sister's pale complexion and what he could've sworn was a trace of a smirk.

"Did you really think I would ever endanger Hope?" she said before her body began to sway unsteadily.

And despite his rage, he appeared by her side with a dizzying speed and caught her before she could collapse to the floor.

"Dad, she took it. Aunt Freya put the Hollow in herself." Hope revealed as she finally caught up to him.

Klaus cradled his sister in his arms.

"I wanted to be sure I could do it…before I said a-a-nything." she muttered in exhaustion before she slipped into uneasy unconsciousness.

* * *

"How long does she have?"

"'Til the end of the week…if we're lucky. The Hollow is too strong, even for her. And with Freya's powers, it is likely to consume her even faster." Vincent delivered the prognosis gravely.

"3 days. We have 3 days to fix this. Kol, get your witch and have her scour every ancient manuscript."

"It's no use! The bloody ancestors…"

"I don't care about the bloody ancestors. We have to try." Klaus said with blind determination.

"Stop your bickering, all of you…" a wearied voice broke through the shouts.

"Freya? Freya, you're awake!" Klaus rushed to her side in concern as she clumsily sat up on the bed.

"Sister…I'm sorry for doubting you." Klaus apologized as he grasped her hand, "I assumed that you had betrayed me just as everyone does," he admitted with guilt.

"Klaus, it's okay," she said.

"Keelin told us about your premonition. But we will find another way, together." he said earnestly.

"Klaus, I'm afraid there is no other way."

"No." He stared at her speechless, with sorrow in his eyes.

"It's okay," she reassured.

"We may not have had the best parents, far from it. But as the oldest, you are my responsibility — you all are. We did not know love from those who bore us but somehow we came to know love through each other, through our bond as brothers and sisters.

Every time I look at Hope, I see the child I never got to raise…that's how I feel about her. That's how much I want to protect her.

That's my motherly instinct. But you know what, I'm not her mother. Hayley's gone and Hope needs her father, now more than ever. I know how much the love of a father — or the absence of that love can shape who we are." she clutched his hands tightly and looked deeply into his eyes, knowing how those words crushed Klaus from the weight of the truth behind them.

One firstborn Mikaelsson for another. Simple as that."

"Sister, I can't ask this of you," Klaus said holding back his tears.

"You're not asking me. This is me, my decision. For the family…"

Klaus sat in silence letting his older sister's words sink in before he caught her tensing. She tried to hide a wave of pain that suddenly shot up her body.

"You are my sister, Freya. And you are a part of this family, always and forever. And I will do whatever I can to save our always and forever. Rest now, sister."


End file.
